Unvergessen
by Alistanniel
Summary: |letztes Kapitel| Ein Besucher kommt nach Lórien. Er ähnelt jemandem aus Galadriels Vergangenheit sehr, und Gefühle, die sie nie ganz vergessen konnte, kommen wieder an die Oberfläche.
1. Vorwort

  


**UNVERGESSEN**   
  
  
von Alistanniel

  
  
  
**Vorwort**   
  
  
  
Diese Story spielt lange vor Herr der Ringe. Ein Besucher kommt nach Lórien. Er ähnelt jemandem aus Galadriels Vergangenheit sehr, und Gefühle, die sie nie ganz vergessen konnte, kommen wieder an die Oberfläche.   
  
  
Manches deckt sich bestimmt nicht ganz mit den Ereignissen des Silmarilion. Sollten Personen gleichen Namens vorkommen, ist dies Zufall. Da ich das Werk noch nicht gelesen habe, kenne nur die Figuren aus dem Herrn der Ringe, mit Ausnahme von Feanor. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht es mir.   
  
  
Mir gehört natürlich nichts, bis auf die Idee. Herr der Ringe wird immer das Eigentum von Master Tolkien sein, und das ist auch gut so ;)   
  
  
Die Story widme ich Julian, da er es war, der mich dazu überredet hat, sie doch noch zu Papier bzw. Computer zu bringen. Und weil er so lieb ist und sie mir Beta liest. Danke dir! *knuddel*   
  
  
Zum Schluss noch eine kleine Warnung. Die Geschichte hat das Rating R wegen gewisser Szenen in späteren Kapiteln, ohne die es dieses Mal nicht geht. Wer also so etwas nicht lesen will, sollte den Retourgang einlegen.   
  
  
Langer Rede, kurzer Sinn, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!   
  
  
Und wenn ihr mir nachher ein kleines Review schreibt, würde ich mich sehr freuen.   
  



	2. Kapitel 1

  
  
**1. Kapitel**   
  
  
  
Es war schon recht spät am Tag und von der tief stehenden Sonne trat nicht mehr viel durch das dichte Blattwerk Lóriens. Galadriel stand an das Geländer der Terrasse des Fletts gelehnt und blickte hinab zum Fuße der Bäume, wo hie und da ein Elb vorbei ging. Sie dachte an ihre Tochter, die erst kürzlich einer Einladung Lord Elronds folgend nach Bruchtal aufgebrochen war. Als Celebrian dies angekündigt hatte, hatte Celeborn festgestellt, „Unser kleines Mädchen wird langsam erwachsen." Der Gedanke daran zauberte ein sachtes Lächeln auf Galadriels Lippen. „Nein", hatte die ihm geantwortet, „Sie ist erwachsen."   
Abrupt beendete sie ihre Überlegungen, als sie unten zwischen den Bäumen einen Elben vorbei gehen sah. Das allein mochte nicht ungewöhnlich sein, aber diesen hatte sie noch nie hier in Lórien bemerkt. Und doch kam er ihr auf eine äußerst irritierende Weise vertraut vor. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich zurück in die Vergangenheit versetzt. Eine Zeit, an der es eigentlich nichts gab, das des Erinnerns wert war.   
Mit einer Ausnahme. _Er_. Ein Mann, der ihr viel Kummer bereit hatte, aber den sie trotz allem geliebt hatte. Doch er konnte jetzt nicht hier sein. Er war tot. Niedergestreckt vom Herrn aller Balrogs.   
  
Eine Hand bewegte sich plötzlich vor ihren Augen auf und ab. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Silmariels Stimme hatte einen leicht vorwurfsvollen Unterton angenommen.   
Ruckartig sah Galadriel daraufhin auf. Sie schien zunächst etwas verwirrt. „Es tut mir leid", meinte sie entschuldigend, „Ich habe mich wohl zu sehr in meinen Gedanken verloren."   
„Ja, das habe ich gemerkt. Du warst wohl gerade bei deiner Tochter in Bruchtal, habe ich recht?"   
Doch sie schüttelte nur verträumt den Kopf.   
„Was war es dann?" Silmariel, ihre beste Freundin, zeichnete sich oft durch eine besondere Hartnäckigkeit aus.   
„Siehst du den Mann dort zwischen den Bäumen?" Galadriel wies auf die entsprechende Stelle.   
„Ja. Was ist mit ihm? Außer dass er gut aussieht."   
„Er erinnert mich an jemanden, den ich früher einmal gekannt habe."   
„An jemanden besonderen?" hackte Silmariel sofort nach.   
„Nein, nicht wirklich." Da Galadriel keinerlei Lust verspürte die Vergangenheit noch weiter auf zu wärmen, versuchte sie das Thema schnell wieder abzuschließen.   
„Wenn du es sagst." Ihre Freundin schien davon nicht allzu überzeugt zu sein, aber zum Glück wusste sie, wann es besser war den Mund zu halten. „Ich sollte jetzt gehen. Thalion und Haldir warten bestimmt schon."   
Sie nickte, immer noch ein wenig abwesend, „Bestelle den beiden meine Grüße."   
„Werde ich. Und du Celeborn." Damit machte sich Silmariel auf den Heimweg.   
  
Als Galadriel wieder zu der Stelle zwischen den Bäumen blickte, war der fremde Mann verschwunden.   
_Seltsam_, dachte sie. Jetzt im Nachhinein erschien es ihr unwirklich, dass dieser Elb tatsächlich dort gewesen war. Aber ihre Freundin hatte ihn auch gesehen, also konnte er kein Phantom, geboren aus ihren Erinnerungen, sein.   
  
Celeborn erwartete sie bereits, als sie das Flett betrat. Er beschränkte sich zunächst darauf ihr stumm zuzusehen, wie sie das Essen auf den Tisch brachte Sie kannte diesen Blick, mit dem er sie momentan bedachte. Es war der gleiche Ausdruck, in den sie sich damals verliebt hatte.   
Normalerweise konnte er ihr immer ein Lächeln entlocken, wenn er sie so ansah. Doch dieses Mal schien sie das kaum zu bemerken.   
Auch während des Essens fiel kaum ein Wort. Celeborn versuchte zwar mehrmals ein Gespräch zu beginnen, doch es fand jedes Mal ein jähes Ende.   
  
Schließlich beschloss sie noch einen kleinen Spaziergang zu unternehmen, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Ihr Weg führte sie zu dem Teich, der ein Stück außerhalb von Caras Galadhon lag. Das war ihr Lieblingsplatz. Sie konnte stundenlang am Ufer im Gras sitzen und den Stimmen des Waldes lauschen.   
Aber jetzt war sie nicht allein. Das konnte sie fühlen. Irritiert darüber, drehte sie sich einmal um die eigene Achse. Es war niemand zu sehen. Oder doch?   
Zwischen den Bäumen trat schließlich eine Gestalt hervor. Als der dunkelhaarige Mann näher kam, versetzte es ihr einen Stich ins Herz. Es war er, den sie von der Terrasse aus beobachtet hatte. Und jetzt, da sie ihn vor sich sah, war es, als wäre ein Geist aus der Vergangenheit zurück gekehrt war.   
Wenn ihre Reaktion ihn verwirrte, so zeigte er es nicht.   
„Mein Name ist Fingon", sagte er langsam, „Und Ihr müsst die Lady Galadriel sein." Seine Stimme war sehr tief, besaß aber einen warmen und melodischen Klang.   
Sie nickte. „Ich habe Euch noch nie hier gesehen."   
„Das liegt daran, dass ich erst gestern ankam. Davor hatte ich noch nie einen Fuß in dieses Land gesetzt." Er hielt inne, als er ihren Blick bemerkte. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"   
Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit über verträumt angestarrt hatte. Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht und sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, es ist nur..."   
„Was?" Ihr Verhalten schien ihn zu amüsieren.   
„Ihr erinnert mich an jemanden, den ich einmal kannte."   
„War es jemand Besonderer?" Ohne es zu wissen, stellte er die gleiche Frage wie zuvor Silmariel.   
_Das kann man wohl sagen_, dachte sie bei sich. Aber sie sprach den Gedanken nicht laut aus, sondern nickte nur, bevor sie zu einer ganz anderen Antwort ansetzte. „Er hat mir damals viel bedeutet, aber das beruhte nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit."   
  
Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie damit schon mehr gesagt hatte, als sie eigentlich gewollt hatte. Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, murmelte sie einen Abschiedsgruß und ging raschen Schrittes zurück zur Stadt.   
  
Dass ihr Fingon mit einem nicht abgeneigten Blick nach sah, merkte sie nicht, da sie es nicht über sich brachte, sich noch einmal umzuwenden. Denn er war _ihm_ nicht einfach nur ähnlich, sondern schien _er_ zu sein. Sie hatte gerade in seiner Nähe das gleiche Gefühl gehabt, wie damals, wenn sie bei _ihm_ gewesen war.   
  



	3. Kapitel 2

  
  
**2. Kapitel**   
  
  
  
Celeborn lag bereits im Bett, als Galadriel zurück kehrte. Er hatte auf sie gewartet und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, das sie aber nur halbherzig zu erwidern vermochte. Sanft ergriff er ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich herab. Ihre Gesichter waren einander jetzt ganz nah. Er begann sie auf Stirn und Mund zu küssen, während seine Hand ihre Wange und Hals entlang strich.   
Doch das wohlige Prickeln, das sie normalerweise fühlte, wenn er sie mit solchen Zärtlichkeiten verwöhnte, blieb aus. Und als er den dünnen Träger ihres Nachthemdes über ihre Schulter hinab streifen wollte, drehte sie sich ruckartig auf die andere Seite. Weg von ihm.   
Seine Hand ruhte immer noch auf ihrer Haut, als er sich aufrichtete und über sie beugte, um in ihr Gesicht sehen zu können.   
„Was ist denn los mit dir?" fragte er etwas verwundert.   
Sie seufzte kaum hörbar, „Ich bin nur müde, sonst nichts."   
„Dann solltest du schlafen." Er gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange, „Gute Nacht, melethril."   
  
Während sie dem tiefen Atmen ihres Gemahls neben sich zuhörte, schweiften Galadriels Gedanken zu dem Treffen mit dem Fremden namens Fingon draußen beim Teich.   
In der Gegenwart dieses Mannes hatte sie etwas gefühlt, das sie längst vergessen geglaubt hatte. Und das hatte sie zutiefst erschreckt. Vielleicht wären ihre Empfindungen anders gewesen, wenn er den gleichen Ausdruck in seinen Augen gehabt hätte, wie _er_. Hass. Auf sie.   
  
Schließlich fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Träumte von einer längst vergangenen Zeit. Alles war wieder da. Erinnerungen, die sie in den hintersten Winkel ihres Verstandes verbannt hatte. Bilder, die sie niemals ganz losgelassen hatten.   
Der Marsch durch die Schneewüsten des Nordens. Klirrende Kälte, die viele Leben forderte. Die Gruppe war gezwungen gewesen, diesen Weg nach Mittelerde einzuschlagen, da _er_, Feanor, die Boote nicht wie versprochen zurück geschickt hatte. Den Grund dafür kannte Galadriel bis heute nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass sie ihn dafür hätte hassen müssen. Durch sein Handeln kam ein Teil der Gruppe zu Tode. Jämmerlich erfroren in einer Wüste aus Eis. Auch die junge Fântithien, die sie sehr gemocht hatte, fand den Tod. Sie starb in ihren Armen.   
Als die Gruppe schließlich die Schneeebenen durchquert hatte, waren die Überlebenden fast am Ende ihrer Kräfte.   
  
Sie hätte allen Grund gehabt ihn zu verabscheuen. Doch sie vermochte es nicht. Ihre Liebe für ihn war stärker. Ja, sie liebte ihn. Und das trotz des glühenden Hasses, der in seinen Augen lag, wenn er sie ansah.   
Er hasste sie wahrhaftig. Dafür, dass sie den Eid, dass Feanors Sippe und alle seine Anhänger nicht eher ruhen würden, bis Morgoth besiegt war, nicht schwor. Wieso hätte sie auch? Sollten Feanor und die Seinen doch in ihrem Gefühlsausbruch ihr Todesurteil unterzeichnen, hatte sie damals gedacht. Und ihre Meinung darüber hatte sich bis heute nicht geändert.   
Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass er ihre Entscheidung nicht billigen würde. Aber sie deswegen gleich so zu verabscheuen? Jedes Mal, wenn er sie ansah, versetzte es ihr einen Stich ins Herz.   
  
Jäh wachte sie auf. Die Bilder des Traumes verblassten nur langsam in ihrem Geist. Auf einen Moment der Irritation, folgte all die Trauer, die sie mit diesen Erinnerungen verband. Sie spürte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden. Damit Celeborn davon nichts merkte, verbarg sie ihr Gesicht so gut es nur ging in dem Kissen. Die Tränen verloren sich in dem weichen Stoff.   
  
  


* * *

melethril = Geliebte   
Fântithien = kleine Wolke   
  



	4. Kapitel 3

  
  
**3. Kapitel**   
  
  
  
Tags darauf hatte sich Galadriels Stimmung nicht gebessert. Am liebsten wäre sie überhaupt nicht aufgestanden. Was allerdings unangenehme Fragen von Celeborn nach sich gezogen hätte. Dass er früher oder anfangen würde zu fragen, wusste sie, dennoch wollte sie dem so lange wie möglich entgehen.   
Daher zog sie es vor sich ganz ihrer Pflicht, dem Backen von Lembas, zu widmen. Diese Tätigkeit konnte sie vielleicht auch ein wenig von ihren trüben Gedanken abbringen.   
„Dich beschäftigt doch irgendetwas." Celeborn war zu ihr getreten, ohne dass sie davon Notiz genommen hatte. Kritisch blickte er auf ihre mehligen Hände hinab.   
„Wie kommst du darauf?"   
„Nun", begann er, „Für gewöhnlich gibst du das Mehl in eine Schüssel, und nicht daneben."   
Abrupt sah sie auf, und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ein nicht unbeträchtlicher Anteil des weißen Pulvers den Weg in die Teigschüssel verfehlt hatte.   
Bevor Celeborn noch etwas sagen konnte, fuhr sie ihn recht unwirsch an, er möge sie in Ruhe ihre Arbeit tun lassen.   
  
Für den Rest des Tages ging Galadriel ihrem Ehemann aus dem Weg. Auch vermied sie es mit Silmariel zu sprechen, da diese, neugierig wie sie nun einmal war, bestimmt nicht locker gelassen hätte, bis sie Dinge verraten hätte, die sie lieber für sich behielt.   
  
Celeborn verzichtete darauf sie ein weiteres Mal anzureden. Erst wollte er sie wieder zu Vernunft kommen lassen. Dennoch konnte er nicht verbergen, dass er sich um sie sorgte.   
  
In dieser Nacht lag Galadriel lange wach. Sie dachte an _ihn_, Feanor. Und an Fingon, in dem _er_ zurück gekehrt zu sein schien.   
Schließlich hielt sie es im Bett nicht mehr aus, zog sich einen Umhang über das Nachthemd und verließ dann auf Zehenspitzen, um Celeborn nicht zu wecken, das Flett.   
Ihr Weg führte sie wieder zu dem Teich. Wie friedlich es an dessen Ufer doch war. Der Mond verlieh der spiegelglatten Wasseroberfläche einen silbrigen Schimmer. In den Büschen zirpten Grillen.   
Eine Weile saß sie im mit geschlossenen Augen im Gras und genoss die Ruhe dieses Platzes.   
Irgendwann kam jemand, ließ sich neben sie in die Wiese sinken. Noch bevor sie den Neuankömmling gesehen hatte, wusste sie um wen es sich handelte.   
Fingon.   
„Lady Galadriel", begann er, „Anscheinend könnt Ihr auch nicht schlafen."   
Sie nickte. „Ich komme dann immer an den Teich. Wenn ich innerlich aufgewühlt bin, hilft mir der Frieden dieses Platzes wieder ruhig zu werden. Und was führt Euch hierher?"   
„Wie gesagt, ich konnte nicht einschlafen. Und ein Teil von mir hoffte wohl, Euch wieder hier zu treffen. Ihr seid gestern so plötzlich gegangen, und ich wollte mich entschuldigen, falls etwas was ich sagte, oder tat, für diese Reaktion verantwortlich war."   
Bei diesen Worten sah sie ihn verwundert an. „Ihr habt keine Schuld."   
Sein Gesicht zeigte daraufhin Erleichterung, er erwiderte aber nichts. Auch sie wusste nichts zu sagen. Einige Zeit lang starrten beide stumm vor sich hin.   
Schließlich hielt sie die Stille nicht mehr aus, und suchte seinen Blick. Wieder fiel ihr auf, dass er die gleichen Augen wie er hatte. Bis darauf, dass kein Hass in ihnen zu erkennen war.   
Galadriel fühlte, wie eine lange Jahre vergessene Sehnsucht in ihr aufzusteigen begann, und mit einer Intensität hervor brach, die sie zutiefst erschreckte.   
Der Mann ihr gegenüber wurde ganz zu _ihm_, Feanor, den sie nie aufgehört hatte zu lieben. In diesem Moment kam es ihr unmöglich vor, dass er je etwas anderes gewesen sein könnte.   
Und als sich ihre Lippen trafen, setzte ihr logischer Verstand aus. Ihre Gefühle übernahmen die Kontrolle über ihren Körper. Der zuerst vorsichtige Kuss wurde schnell fordernder. Immer wieder begegneten sich ihre Zungen in einem neckischen Spiel.   
Schließlich löste er den Kuss, lies seinen Blick von ihrem Gesicht hinunter zu ihrem Halsansatz gleiten, wo ihr Umhang von einer blattförmigen Spange zusammen gehalten wurde.   
„im lîn", flüsterte sie.   
Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, und mit einem Griff löste er die Spange, sodass der Umhang von selbst von ihren Schultern glitt. Sie versanken erneut in einem langen Kuss. Währenddessen begannen seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten. Jede seiner Berührungen verursachte ein wohliges Schauern auf ihrer Haut.   
Genussvoll langsam schob er die Träger ihres Nachthemds zur Seite, und küsste sie am Halsansatz und den Schultern. Mit geschickten Bewegungen entledigten seine Finger sie ganz ihrer Kleidung. Anschließend half er ihr dabei auch sich selbst von Hemd und Hose zu befreien.   
Seine Hände fuhren durch ihr goldenes Haar, und bewegten sich ihren Rücken auf und ab, folgten der geraden Linie ihrer Wirbelsäule.   
Einmal ausgebrochen, konnte sie ihre Empfindungen, von denen sie angenommen hatte, dass sie vor langer Zeit aufgehört hatten zu sein, nicht mehr kontrollieren. Ganz am Anfang wäre es ihr vielleicht gelungen, sich selbst zu zügeln, doch jetzt, da diese Gefühle ihr Denken blockierten, hegte sie nicht den Wunsch es auch nur zu versuchen.   
Was sie wollte war ihn mit ihrem Herz und ihrer Seele zu lieben. Als ob es kein Morgen gäbe.   
Ohne den Blick von ihr zu lösen, drückte er sie sanft an den Schultern nach hinten. Widerstandslos ließ sie sich in das weiche Gras sinken. Bereit sich ihm hinzugeben. Ein Zurück gab es schon lange nicht mehr.   
Seine Hände ergriffen die ihren, während er sich über sie beugte. Es mochten nur Sekunden sein, aber ihr erschien es eine Ewigkeit, bis sie endlich eins wurden. Endlich.   
Empfindungen, für die zu beschreiben, ihr keine Worte einfielen, brachten ihren Körper zum Erbeben. Sie roch den Duft seines Haars, fühlte den Schweiß, der auf seiner Haut glitzerte, und sah in seinen Augen, dass sein Verlangen nach ihr ebenso groß war, wie das ihre nach ihm.   
Lange hatte sie sich danach gesehnt ihm ihre Liebe geben zu können. Endlich durfte sie ihn ganz nahe spüren.   
Dieses Glück überwältigte ihre Sinne vollkommen. Ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Schultern, und sie stieß einen befreienden Schrei aus.   
  
Eine Weile lagen sie nebeneinander im Gras, warteten, das ihr Herzschlag wieder zur Ruhe kam. Ihre Hand in seiner. Keiner wagte es auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, aus Angst den Zauber zu brechen, der zwischen ihnen bestand.   
Doch schließlich mussten sie sich trennen, und jeder ging wieder seinen eigenen Weg.   
  
  


* * *

im lîn = ich bin dein   
  



	5. Kapitel 4

  
  
**4. Kapitel**   
  
  
  
Galadriel bekam auch den Rest der Nacht kaum Schlaf. Innerlich war sie noch zu aufgewühlt, um Ruhe zu finden. Das Gefühl der Befriedigung einer alten Sehnsucht ließ schnell nach. Und sie begann etwas zu begreifen.   
Es war nur eine Illusion gewesen. Fingon war nicht der, nach dem ihr Herz verlangte, und würde es auch niemals sein. Ihre Empfindungen hatten sie betrogen. Feanor hatte ihre Liebe zu keiner Zeit erwidert. Das zu akzeptieren war ihr anfangs schwer gefallen. Irgendwann war es ihr schließendlich gelungen.   
Doch Fingon hatte alle unsichtbaren Barrieren, die sie um sich herum aufgebaut hatte, mit einem Mal nieder gerissen. Er war bereit gewesen ihr zu geben wonach es sie verlangte.   
  
Als Celeborn am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war das Bett neben ihm bereits leer. Er fand seine Frau schließlich draußen auf der Terrasse des Fletts. Ihr Blick verlor sich zwischen den Mallornbäumen, schien kein Ziel zu haben.   
„Guten Morgen, melethril", sagte er, als er neben sie trat.   
Jedoch wandte sie sich nicht zu ihm um, schien ihn gar nicht richtig wahr zu nehmen. Als er ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte, fuhr sie erschrocken herum.   
Celeborn bedachte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Blick, „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."   
„Es braucht dir nicht leid zu tun, ich war ganz in Gedanken."   
„Das habe ich bemerkt", er hielt einen Moment inne, „Möchtest du darüber reden?"   
Sie wandte sich wieder von ihm ab, „Lass mich bitte allein. Ich muss nachdenken."   
Kopfschüttelnd ging Celeborn daraufhin zurück in das Innere des Fletts. Zur Zeit konnte er sich einfach keinen Reim auf das Verhalten seiner Frau machen.   
  
Das änderte sich auch die kommenden Tage nicht. Galadriel ging ihrem Ehemann und auch Silmariel so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg. Und sie mied den Teich, eine Begegnung mit Fingon, war das Letzte, wonach ihr Moment war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie ihm dann sagen konnte.   
Die Erinnerungen an diese eine Nacht ließen sie nicht los. Und solange Fingon in Lórien, in ihrer Nähe, weilte, würden sie das wohl auch nicht. Sie fühlte sich schlecht, wusste nicht, ob sie Celeborn je wieder so wie früher begegnen konnte.   
  
Es war früher Nachmittag, als sie sich dazu entschloss, wieder zum Teich zu gehen. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie Fingon dort traf. Aber jetzt brauchte sie die Ruhe ihres Lieblingsplatzes.   
Gerade als sie das Tor von Caras Galadhon erreicht hatte, und die Stadt verlassen wollte, erklang eine Stimme hinter ihr.   
„Lady Galadriel!"   
Sie erkannte Simariels Sohn Haldir, der eine Schriftrolle in der Hand hielt.   
„Diese Nachricht ist für Euch." Er reichte ihr das Papier.   
„Ich danke dir. Von wem stammt sie?"   
„Den Namen des Mannes kenne ich nicht. Aber er kommt mit Sicherheit nicht aus diesen Landen."   
_Fingon._   
Mit gemischten Gefühlen faltete sie das Papier auf, während Haldir wieder zurück in die Stadt ging. Nur wenige Zeilen standen dort geschrieben.   
  
_Lady Galadriel, côlwilin   
  
Dass Ihr mir die letzten Tage aus dem Weg gegangen seid, bedauere ich. Zu gerne hätte ich noch einmal Euer Gesicht gesehen, und mich persönlich von Euch verabschiedet.   
Die Erinnerung an Euch wird in meinem Herzen für immer leben.   
  
navaer   
  
Fingon_   
  
Er war also gegangen. Galadriel fühlte große Erleichterung über diese Tatsache. Jetzt brauchte sie nicht mehr auf der Hut zu sein, um ihm nicht ungewollt zu begegnen. Aber das löste das Problem, wie sie Celeborn je wieder so wie früher in die Augen sehen konnte, auch nicht. Sie konnte ihm nicht für den Rest ihrer Tage ausweichen.   
  
Und da war noch etwas, das erschwerend hinzu kam. Als sie es begonnen hatte zu fühlen, hatte sie zunächst versucht es zu verdrängen. Aber deswegen wurde es nicht weniger wahr.   
  
Draußen beim Teich hatte sie es nicht lange ausgehalten. Zu sehr erinnerte es sie an das, was nie hätte passieren dürfen. Schließlich machte sie sich auf den Rückweg nach Caras Galadhon.   
Auf halbem Weg kam ihr Silmariel entgegen. „Ich habe dich gesucht", sagte diese sofort.   
„Und was willst du?" Galadriel verspürte nicht besonders viel Lust jetzt mit ihr zu reden.   
„Wir sollten uns unterhalten. Ich habe vorhin mit Celeborn gesprochen. Er macht sich große Sorgen um dich, weißt du das?"   
Sie nickte nur leicht, konnte nicht antworten.   
„Und ich mache mir auch Sorgen. Dich bedrückt doch etwas. Egal was es ist, geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid. Und du weißt, dass alles was du mir anvertraust, bei mir sicher ist."   
Galadriel schwieg zunächst. Aber ihre Freundin hatte recht, das wusste sie. „Also gut. Versprich mir, dass du schweigst. Celeborn darf kein Wort davon erfahren. Noch nicht."   
Silmariel nickte, „Ich schwöre es dir."   
  
Galadriel erzählte ihrer Freundin von ihrer Liebe zu _ihm_, Feanor, an den sie Fingon so erinnert hatte. Von der Begegnung mit ihm beim Teich und dem darauf folgenden nächtlichen Treffen.   
Langsam begann Silmariel zu verstehen.   
Nach einer kleinen Pause fuhr Galadriel fort. „Hattest du schon einmal das Gefühl, dass die Valar ein perfides Spiel mit dir treiben?"   
„Bis jetzt eigentlich noch nicht."   
„Ich habe es momentan."   
„Inwiefern?" Die Neugier ihrer Freundin war geweckt.   
„Die Sache ist die.", Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, „Celeborn hätte gern ein zweites Kind. Leider konnte ich ihm diesen Wunsch bis jetzt nicht erfüllen." Während sie sprach, legte sie unbewusst die Hand auf ihren Bauch.   
Silmariel entging das natürlich nicht. „Jetzt sag aber nicht, dass..."   
Doch Galadriel nickte stumm.   
Ein Lächeln fand den Weg in das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers, „Celeborn wird sich freuen."   
Bei diesen Worten fühlte Galadriel tiefe Traurigkeit. Wenn es doch nur so wäre. „Das würde er", antwortete sie langsam, „wenn es sich um sein Kind handelte."   
Damit hatte Silmariel wirklich nicht gerechnet. Überrascht musterte sie ihre Freundin.   
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt machen soll. Celeborn zu verlieren könnte ich nicht ertragen."   
„Wie ich das sehe hast du zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder schenkst du ihm reinen Wein ein, oder du schweigst darüber."   
„Was würdest du mir denn raten?"   
„So leid es mir tut, ich habe nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung. Diese Entscheidung musst du allein treffen."   
Galadriel hatte keine andere Antwort erwartet. Deshalb war sie auch nicht enttäuscht, als die beiden ihr Gespräch beendeten. Dennoch hatte es ihr gut getan ihre Sorgen mit ihrer Freundin zu teilen.   
  
Sie dachte lange über Silmariels Worte nach. Andere als die von ihr angesprochenen Möglichkeiten gab es tatsächlich nicht. Celeborn die Wahrheit zu sagen, mochte bedeuten ihn zu verlieren. Aber konnte sie eine Lüge leben?   
  
  


* * *

côlwilin = Goldvogel   
navaer = Lebwohl   
  



	6. Kapitel 5

  
  
**5. Kapitel**   
  
  
  
Am nächsten Tag hatte sich Galadriel immer noch nicht entschieden was sie tun sollte. Wenn diese Unentschlossenheit nicht bald ein Ende fand, würde Celeborn langsam aber sicher Verdacht schöpfen, darüber war sie sich im Klaren.   
  
Wie ihre Entscheidung auch ausfallen würde, das Risiko Celeborn für immer zu verlieren bestand jedes Mal. Und das war es, was sie so fürchtete.   
  
Es zog sie wieder an den Teich. Jetzt am späten Vormittag beschien die Sonne noch die gesamte Lichtung. Sie legte sich ins weiche Gras um ein wenig den Frieden, der hier herrschte, zu genießen.   
Während sie dem Gesang der Vögel in den umliegenden Bäumen und Büschen lauschte, fiel ihr etwas ein, dass ihr ihre Mutter einmal gesagt hatte.   
  


_nautho le elen.   
síla an cen   
anna le estel.   
ae alcenich   
e si uireb._

  
  
In der vergangenen Nacht hatte sie wieder nur wenig geschlafen, deshalb fielen ihr die Augen zu, noch bevor sie sich daran erinnerte, bei welcher Gelegenheit ihre Mutter das gesagt hatte. Dass ein kleiner orangefarbener Käfer über ihren Arm kroch, merkte sie nicht mehr.   
  
Leise, wie aus weiter Ferne, drang das Weinen eines kleinen Kindes an ihre Ohren. Ruckartig schlug sie die Augen auf, woraufhin das Geräusch an Stärke gewann.   
Es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis sie begriff, dass sie sich in ihrem Bett befand. Nur wie war sie dorthin gelangt?   
Das Wimmern des Kindes war jetzt ganz nah. Direkt neben ihr. Irritiert blickte sie in die entsprechende Richtung und erkannte ein Kinderbettchen.   
Sie fühlte sich erschöpft, doch das andauernde Weinen veranlasste sie dazu etwas schwerfällig aufzustehen und zu der Wiege hinüber zu gehen. Als sie schließlich einen Blick hinein warf, erschrak sie heftig. Dieses Kind konnte nicht älter als wenige Stunden sein. Und es hatte dunkles Haar.   
Am liebsten hätte sie sich umgedreht und den Raum so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Doch sie brachte es einfach nicht fertig. Das Neugeborene wimmerte immer noch erbärmlich. Also nahm sie es auf den Arm. Es verstummte augenblicklich, als es die Wärme ihres Körpers spürte.   
Da wurde die Tür geöffnet und herein trat Celeborn. Er schenkte ihr ein liebevolles Lächeln, als er sich ihr näherte. Schließlich blickte er auf das Kind in ihren Armen herab. Sein Miene änderte sich mit einem Mal zu überrascht und dann schockiert.   
Er sah Galadriel vorwurfsvoll an. Während er sprach wechselte sein Gesichtsausdruck ein weiteres Mal. Er wurde wütend, begann sie anzuschreien. Doch sie konnte seine Stimme nicht hören. Sein Mund bewegte sich zwar, aber es drang kein Laut heraus. Anhand seiner Mimik und Gestik bestand jedoch kein Zweifel an seiner momentanen Stimmung.   
Das Kind in ihren Armen fing wieder an zu weinen, aufgeschreckt vom stummen Toben Celeborns. Er schien das jedoch gar nicht wahr zu nehmen, schrie sie weiterhin an. An seinen Lippen konnte sie erkennen, dass mehrmals das Wort Bastard fiel, auch wenn sie es nicht hörte.   
In dem Moment, in dem sie glaubte, er würde sie schlagen, drehte er sich um und verließ eilig den Raum. Hinter ihm fiel die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss.   
  
Mit einem kurzen Aufschrei fuhr Galadriel in die Höhe. Sie lag nach wie vor im Gras am Ufer des Teichs. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Ein schlimmer Traum. Aber die Bilder, die sie in ihrem Geist immer noch deutlich sah, übermittelten eine eindeutige Botschaft.   
Angst stieg in ihr auf. Sie würde Celeborn verlieren, wenn dieses Kind zur Welt kam.   
  
Plötzlich vernahm sie eine Stimme. Sie erkannte sie auch sofort als Silmariels. Vermutlich suchte ihre Freundin nach ihr. Doch sie fühlte sich nicht in der Lage jetzt mit ihr zu sprechen. Der Traum hatte sie vollkommen aufgelöst.   
So schnell sie ihre Beine trugen rannte sie weiter in den Wald hinein. Tränen verschleierten ihren Blick. Hin und wieder streiften sie Zweige, manche hinterließen Kratzer auf ihrer Haut.   
Unvermittelt spürte sie einen Widerstand. Eine dicke aus dem Boden ragende Wurzel brachte sie zu Fall. Sie schaffte es gerade noch den Sturz mit den Händen aufzufangen. Als sie wieder aufstehen wollte, gaben ihre Knie nach.   
Ihr Blick fiel zufällig auf einen Brombeerstrauch, der sich in ihrer greifbaren Nähe befand. Aber nicht die kleinen blauschwarzen Früchte waren es, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen, sondern die einige dunkelgrüne Blätter dort wo der Busch aus der Erde kam. Erst bei genauerem Hinsehen, war zu erkennen, dass diese kein Teil des Strauches waren, sondern ein eigenen Gewächs.   
gwathsalab.   
  
Wie von selbst griff Galadriel nach einem kleinen Zweig mit einigen dunklen Blättern. Dass die Dornen des Brombeerbusches ihre Hand zerkratzten, schien sie nicht zu bemerken.   
Langsam drehte sie das gwathsalab zwischen ihren Fingern. Nur eines der schwarzgrünen Blätter vermochte ihr Problem zu lösen.   
  
  


* * *

Die Übersetzung des Spruches:   
  
Denke dir einen Stern.   
Er leuchtet für dich,   
gibt dir Hoffnung.   
Auch wenn du ihn nicht siehst,   
ist er immer da.   
  
gwathsalab = Schattenkraut   
  



	7. Kapitel 6

  
  
**6. Kapitel**   
  
  
  
Silmariel ließ ihren Blick über die Lichtung schweifen. Sie umrundete den Teich einmal, doch Galadriel schien nicht in der Nähe zu sein. Möglicherweise war sie längst wieder in die Stadt zurück gekehrt.   
Ein leises Summen in unmittelbarer Nähe riss Silmariel aus ihren Überlegungen. Vor ihr flog ein orangefarbener Käfer auf und ab, stieß schließlich gegen ihren Arm und sank daraufhin in die Wiese.   
Unglücklicherweise landete das Tier am Rücken. Sein erbärmliches Zappeln veranlasste sie dazu in die Knie zu gehen um ihn wieder auf die richtige Seite zu drehen.   
Der Käfer verblieb nur kurz in ihrer Handfläche, bevor er davon flog. Doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt etwas ganz anderem.   
  
Im Gras hatte sie einige Spuren entdeckt. Thalion hatte ihr einmal beigebracht, wie man aus ihnen erkennen konnte, was vorgefallen war. Und diese sagten ihr, dass hier jemand in der Wiese gelegen war.   
Weitere Abdrücke führten sie direkt zum Wald. In der weichen Erde waren sie etwas besser zu erkennen. Wer sie hinterlassen hatte, musste in Eile gewesen sein. Silmariel beschloss ihnen zu folgen.   
Sie war nicht lange unterwegs gewesen, als sie ein Stück vor sich zwischen den Büschen etwas Weißes erkannte. Sie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Was, wenn sie zu spät kam?   
  
Zunächst zögerte Galadriel, die Wirkung des gwathsalab durfte man nicht unterschätzen. Doch die Bilder des Traumes hämmerten nach wie vor in ihrem Geist. Schließlich begann sie eines der dunkelgrünen Blätter langsam zu kauen. Es schmeckte bitter und brannte leicht auf der Zunge. Nachdem sie es hinunter geschluckt hatte, schloss sie die Augen und wartete darauf, dass die Wirkung eintrat. Die Minuten erschienen ihr wie eine Ewigkeit.   
  
Hitze durchströmte ihren Körper. Auf ihrer Haut bildete sich ein dünner Schweißfilm. In ihrer Bauchhöhle krampfte sich etwas zusammen. Der Schmerz lähmte ihr Denken. Eine Hand krallte sie in die weiche Erde, während sie die andere fest gegen ihren Bauch drückte, um den Krämpfen entgegen zu wirken. Heißer Schmerz durchzuckte sie immer wieder und sie rang nach Luft. Fast glaubte sie zu spüren, wie das winzige Leben in ihr aufhörte zu existieren.   
Schließlich wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen, und sie sank bewusstlos zu Boden. Nur ein kaum merkliches Heben und Senken ihres Brustkorbes ließ erkennen, dass sie noch am Leben war.   
  
Schwarz. Tiefe Finsternis umgab Galadriel. Es war so dunkel, dass sie nicht einmal die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte, geschweige denn erkennen wo sie sich befand.   
In einiger Entfernung erklang Celeborns Stimme ihren Namen rufend. Sie ging in die entsprechende Richtung, doch bereits nach wenigen Schritten schien er sich auf einmal hinter ihr zu befinden.   
Also drehte sie sich um. Doch plötzlich kam die Stimme von rechts neben ihr. Dann von links. Sie wusste nicht welche Richtung sie einschlagen sollte.   
Schließlich näherte sich die Stimme.   
„Wo bist du?" fragte sie zaghaft.   
Seine Antwort schien von überall her zu kommen. Aus jeder Richtung. Er schien sich direkt neben ihr zu befinden und doch unendlich weit weg.   
Seine Rufe hallten von unsichtbaren Wänden wieder, sodass es den Eindruck hatte, dass sie aus unendlich vielen Mündern kamen.   
Galadriels Hoffnung ihn zu finden schwand. Sie ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und presste die Hände auf die Ohren. Aber die Intensität mit der die Stimme, die inzwischen entfremdet klang, ihr Gehirn überflutete, ließ nicht nach.   
Die Dunkelheit vor ihren Augen begann zu verschwimmen, schien sich ein wenig zu lichten.   
  



	8. Kapitel 7

  
  
**7. Kapitel**   
  
  
  
Langsam öffnete Galadriel ihre Augen. Die Benommenheit lastete schwer auf ihr und sie benötigte einen Moment um zu realisieren wo sie sich befand. Das war ihr Bett. Aber sie wusste nicht, wie sie hierher gelangt war. Das Letzte woran sie sich erinnerte, war unsäglicher Schmerz und der Geruch des Waldbodens.   
Ihr Blick traf Celeborns, der am Bettrand saß und ihre Hand hielt. Er schenkte ihr ein ermunterndes Lächeln.   
„melethril", begann er, „es ist gut zu sehen, dass du wohlauf bist."   
Sie wollte ihm etwas antworten, fand jedoch nicht die richtigen Worte. Dies entging ihm natürlich nicht. Sorge zeigte sich nun in seinem Gesicht.   
„Wie komme ich hierher?" brachte sie schließlich hervor.   
„Zum Glück ist Silmariel so hartnäckig. Sie wollte mit dir sprechen und ist dir zum Teich gefolgt. Ein Stück im Wald fand sie dich schließlich. Du hattest das Bewusstsein verloren." Er griff nach etwas, das sich am Nachtkästchen befand, „Deine Hand hatte sich krampfhaft um diesen Zweig geschlossen."   
Das gwathsalab.   
„Warum hast du es genommen? Sein Gift zeigt normalerweise keine starke Wirkung auf uns Elben. Aber bei dir..."   
„Nicht mein Körper war es, auf den das gwathsalab wirkte, sondern das Kind das ich trug."   
  
Celeborns Miene offenbarte Überraschung. Diese Worte hatten ihn überrumpelt. An eine solche Antwort hatte er nicht im Entferntesten gedacht.   
„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du ein Kind erwartest?"   
„Es war nicht deines."   
Sie wandte sich von ihm ab. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Er legte seine Arme um sie, hielt sie fest, um ihr Trost zu spenden. Seine Umarmung half ihr wieder Fassung zu gewinnen. Sie wunderte sich, dass er in Anbetracht dessen, was sie ihm gerade gesagt hatte, so ruhig blieb.   
  
Eine Weile schwiegen beide, bis Galadriel die Stille nicht mehr ertrug, und alles, was sie die letzten Tage so beharrlich versteckt gehalten hatte, aus ihr hervor zu brechen begann. Celeborn hörte ihren Worten aufmerksam zu. Während sie sprach, verzog er keine Miene.   
Erst als sie bei dem Traum angelangt war, der sie dazu verleitet hatte, es ein für alle Mal mit dem gwathsalab zu beenden, zeigte sein Gesicht eine Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und Entsetzen.   
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dazu fähig wäre so etwas zu tun?"   
Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, „Nein, ich... ich hatte solche Angst dich zu verlieren." Ein trauriges Seufzen entkam ihr. „Und ich würde es verstehen, wenn du jetzt von mir enttäuscht bist."   
„Das bin ich nicht", antwortete er, während seine Hand sanft über ihre Wange strich, und dann zu ihrem Ohr wanderte. „Ich kann dein Handeln nachvollziehen, auch wenn ich es nicht unbedingt begrüße. Und ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich dieses Kind genauso geliebt hätte, als ob es mein eigen Fleisch und Blut gewesen wäre."   
„Meinst du das ernst?" Galadriel fand es sehr sonderbar, dass er nicht wütend geworden war, oder zumindest verletzt. Wenn er es wäre, so zeigte er es nicht.   
  
Celeborn fing ihren Blick ein, bevor sie sich von ihm abwenden konnte. In ihren klaren blauen Augen konnte er sich jedes Mal verlieren, wenn er sie ansah. Doch den Ausdruck, der jetzt in ihnen lag, vermochte er nicht zu deuten.   
„Zweifle nicht an meinen Worten, denn sie haben dich niemals betrogen."   
Schuldgefühle drohten Galadriel zu überwältigen. „Aber ich dich. Wie kann ich das nur jemals wieder gut machen?"   
„Das brauchst du nicht. Ich verzeihe dir. Denn dein Blick sagt mir, dass du es ehrlich meinst. Und wenn zwei Personen so viel teilen, wie wir, ist es wichtig dem anderen vergeben zu können."   
Sie nickte, „Das mag sein. Aber kannst du mir je wieder vertrauen, nachdem ich dich so enttäuscht habe?"   
„Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum ich das nicht sollte."   
  
Galadriel verstand ihren Ehemann einfach nicht. Wie konnte er das alles einfach nur so gelassen hinnehmen? Fast wünschte sie sich, er wäre wütend geworden. Eine solche Reaktion hätte sie nicht dermaßen irritierend gefunden.   
„Celeborn, melethron. Du hast mir, seit wir uns kennen, so vieles gegeben, doch ich habe dir nie etwas zurück gegeben."   
Ein Lächeln fand den Weg in sein Gesicht. „Du irrst dich. Was ich von dir erhalten habe, war nicht weniger, als das größte Geschenk, das ich mir wünschen könnte. Deine Liebe."   
„Manchmal ist das einfach nicht genug", erwiderte sie tonlos.   
„Weißt du was ich dachte, als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegneten?"   
Galadriel schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Wie glücklich der Mann sich schätzen darf, dem du deine Liebe gibst. Und ich habe mir gewünscht, dieser sein zu können."   
  
Seine Worte waren so ehrlich. In ihnen konnte sie erkennen, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. Traurigkeit stieg wieder in ihr auf. Und sie fragte sich, ob sie ihn überhaupt verdient hatte.   
„Ich...", begann sie, „ich habe den Schwur gebrochen, den wir uns damals gaben. Und das tut mir so leid."   
„Nein, das hast du nicht. Solange du mich noch liebst, kannst du ihn nicht brechen." Er ergriff ihre Hand. „i lîn an uireb."   
Galadriel sah abrupt auf, als sie das hörte. Diesen Schwur hatten sie sich geleistet, nachdem er um ihre Hand angehalten hatte.   
„i lîn an uireb", wiederholte sie langsam, mit einem sachten, aber glücklichen Lächeln.   
  
  


* * *

melethron = Geliebter   
i lîn an uireb = Auf ewig der/die Deine 


End file.
